


Emotionless

by orbitingrose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Cafés, Emotional Detachment Disorder, Emotions, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jewelry Maker Wonwoo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Kidnapped Wonwoo, Past Torture, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet, Wonwoo doesn't feel emotions, emotional stress, i added angst because it might get emotionally tiring for people, please don't even try to read if what I tagged triggers you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitingrose/pseuds/orbitingrose
Summary: Wonwoo is emotionless... until he meets Junhui the person that Wonwoo thinks is the most emotional person in the world.





	Emotionless

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING and Disclaimer: EMOTIONAL DETACHMENT DISORDER, IMPLIED ABUSE, IMPLIED MEDICAL ABUSE, IMPLIED TORTURE, SOME DIALOGUES/SENTENCES MAY BE A TRIGGER.

 

It isn’t his fault.  

 

It’s not Wonwoo’s fault that he can’t feel anything. It was because of the experiments done to him when he was a very young boy, he was taken by a group who were hired by a scientist needing patients for his research. 

Wonwoo doesn’t really care for the specifics of what happened he just knows he was tested and tortured, rescued and cared for at a hospital and grew up with his caretaker nurse who Wonwoo calls his father for he adopted Wonwoo when no one wanted an emotionless child. That is the result of Wonwoo’s tests. Because of the experiments done to him, he was left with just a body and mind. His mentality is there but his emotions are faint. His father helps him every day with trying to bring out the emotions he knows Wonwoo still has, his own brain blocking it. There’s a lot of study going on In Wonwoo’s life, obviously Wonwoo does care about it they can do whatever they want with him. But being emotionless doesn’t mean he isn’t smart. He knows proper etiquette, he is polite and taught about the good and bad. 

 

He might look dead but he isn’t dead. 

 

“Wonwoo, how are you feeling today?” 

Wonwoo looks up from the book he was reading, face soft and free of emotions. His father has a hard time to describe Wonwoo’s expressions because how do you describe or explain something without thinking of the word ‘dead’? 

No shine in Wonwoo’s eyes, not even a twitch of smile lines anywhere. Dead. Dead is the reality of what he can say about Wonwoo but seeing his son have interest in books and other things humans take in interest in, gives him hope that Wonwoo will be able to really live in this world.  

“It’s in my diary but still nothing,” Wonwoo answers monotonously, he goes back to the book and turns a page to stop at a part he got confused in. 

“Dad, how does it feel like... to feel?” 

 Jeon Dongmoon chuckles at the question, he always finds it adorable when asked that but he knows it’s a serious question and a serious discussion. 

“Well, it feels too much. It’s very surprising because it comes whenever and will always be there.” 

“And why do you always change your answers?” 

“Because I can’t describe it, son. It’s hard. I was never asked a question so basic before I had you, so I’m at a loss to what to tell you every time. But I hope someday, you know how it feels,” Dongmoon squeezes his son’s shoulder and Wonwoo holds his father’s hand gently because his father seems to always hold him when he feels weak.  

“Now, should we go to bed? Or do you have some work to do?” 

“No, I’ll sleep too. I can just finish the orders tomorrow,” Wonwoo stands up and hugs his father good night. He goes to his room and lies on the bed, his back pressing on to the soft sheets makes his eyes flutter close. 

 

Another day where Wonwoo lives but isn’t living passes and slumber takes over him. 

  

* * *

 

Wonwoo’s job requires him to go out and buy supplies. 

Wonwoo’s job is making and designing jewelry. He has his own business that his father fully supports him on. It was an interest he had, growing up he would always see beautiful bands on people’s wrists or fingers, he sees that it doesn’t hurt the people that wore them. 

The first time his father gave him jewelry was his medical necklace. Some people don’t like wearing their medical tags but since Wonwoo didn’t care he always had it on his wrist. Then his father found a company that sold medical tags that that were designed as a beautiful accessory, he stopped wearing the one on his wrist and wire his father’s gift instead. 

It was the first time he ever felt genuinely interested in something to the point he decided to make and design jewelry. And he gained popularity from his designs, people were ordering from him and it so happens people from other countries liked his work so he opened up an online shop and he’s been self-employed ever since. 

His pieces of jewelry are made by him so most of the time his stocks are limited. But if he sees more people requesting it he creates more batches and sells them again for a limited time.  

It’s exhausting to do but it makes Wonwoo feel more human with what he does. 

The shop Wonwoo is in is somewhat like a DIY store. He buys some of his pliers here when he accidentally destroys the one he owns. 

And he has accidentally destroyed the ones he owned so he was here to buy new pliers. He goes to the cashier, pays for the shown amount for one long-nosed pliers and leaves the shop. He walks around the mall for a bit to look at jewelry shops and see what new things they have so he can get more ideas. 

 

While looking at a ring outside of one shop he hears someone say ‘excuse me’ to him. Wonwoo looks to see a brunette smiling at him, he smiles back and asks if the brunette wanted anything from him. 

 

“Oh! Yes! Hi, My name is Junhui and I’m a huge fan of your work!” 

 

Wonwoo thanks him and expected him to leave but he stayed and asked him a question. 

 

“You... really have no emotions?” 

“Well, if I had emotions I’d probably be annoyed at how rude I think that question was. But I honestly don’t care so, yes, I have no emotions.” 

“Then why did you thank me when you didn’t feel gratitude?”

“I’ve been taught it’s the right thing to do,” Junhui nods and says to thank whoever taught Wonwoo about politeness for him. 

“My dad did, he taught me everything... well maybe not everything but yeah,” Wonwoo explains and Junhui chuckles, he apologizes for his rude question. He didn’t know what else to say and that was the first thing that popped out of his mouth. 

“Then uh, it was nice meeting you!” Junhui walks away from Wonwoo who was left alone to analyze what just happened. He decided it wasn’t worth it to analyze too hard about the actions the brunette did so he continued on with his day. 

 

He gets an alarm on his phone saying it was almost time for his private session with his doctor about his mentality. He didn’t think he needed it, Wonwoo felt perfectly fine with not feeling emotions he wasn’t in a rush to immediately feel anything towards something or someone. The only progress they had was his interest in jewelry and books. 

During the session, all he could think about was his encounter with the brunette at the mall. Weirdly Wonwoo wanted to see him again for he was the first that asked him boldly about his condition.

 

But no rush, whatever happens, happens. 

His attention shifts to his doctor who was asking him a question, “are you okay with me running a few tests on you again?” 

 

“I don’t really care but sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: bwihobi_


End file.
